1. Field Of The Present Invention
The present invention relates to a golf cart towing device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a golf cart towing device that includes an adjustable belt latchably adaptable around the waist of a user, a horizontally positioned tube disposed at the rear of the belt for removably receiving the handle of a golf cart, and an elastic strap disposed at the rear of the belt and traversing the tube for elastically affixing the tube to the rear of the belt.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Golf is a popular sport, both for the thrill and satisfaction of doing well at the sport, as well as the exercise that is available to the golfer. While many golfers ride in electric or gas-powered carts about the course, thus largely defeating the available exercise, others forego the cart and choose to either carry their bag of golf clubs, have the golf clubs carried by a caddy, or tow the golf clubs behind them in a two wheeled hand pulled golf cart.
Over a golf course having 18 holes of regulation play, a golfer will typically cover over three miles of walking and thus enjoy a fair amount of beneficial aerobic exercise.
When pulling a two wheeled golf cart over such long distances, the golfer's arms can become quite tired from the constant pulling of the can. This fatigue will affect the level of play after several hours on the come. Thus, many golfers will forego the two-wheeled can in favor of a motorized cart so that their arms are not unduly tired by extraneous activity.
Numerous innovations for cart towing devices have been provided in the prior art that will be described. However, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they differ from the present invention in that they do not teach a golf cart towing device that includes an adjustable belt latchably adaptable around the waist of a user, a horizontally positioned tube disposed at the rear of the belt for removably receiving the handle of a golf cart, and an elastic strap disposed at the rear of the belt and traversing the tube for elastically affixing the tube to the rear of the belt.
For Example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,926,448 to Reichard teaches a golf cart that includes a main frame, at least three wheels rotatably mounted to the main frame, a golf bag holding means movably mounted on the frame, and connecting means secured to the main frame and adapted to be attached to hips of a human for pulling the golf cart.
Another examples, U.S. Pat. No. 5,215,355 to Klumpjan teaches a wagon bin is supported above a wheel and axle combination, and a tongue extends outwardly from the axle. A universal joint is provided on the outer end of the tongue. A harness is attached to the universal joint.
Still another example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,244,217 to Kotulla teaches a golf cart pulling device that includes a strap detachably mounted to the handle of a golf cart. A large hoop is formed in the strap extending essentially from the handle of the golf cart over the shoulder of a person pulling the cart,
Yet another example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,037,765 to Slayman teaches a golf club carrier that includes a rigid aluminum frame that is suspended from the shoulders to support cross members to which golf clubs are releasably attached.
Finally, still yet another example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,891 to Diehl teaches a frame that mounts a coach member thereon and includes spring means, first and second harness tubes, and a torso harness worn by an individual transporting the carriage structure.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for can towing devices have been provided in the prior an that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.